The Boys
are a moniker for an unofficial PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York group that consists of William Bradley and Sam Ryan. They are both the only male protagonists of PINY Institute of New York. Members William Bradley The de-facto leader of the Boys. Will is descended from a family of aristocrats, and copes the best he can with the weight of his name. He is handsome and sympathetic, which raises passion among the female students at PINY, although he enjoys time on his skateboard with his friend Sam than the girls. ---- Sam Ryan The shy, sensitive, but kindhearted member of the group. Sam has a great talent as a journalist who is one of the members of the PINY Herald along with Will. He could spend hours writing the best news about what happens in PINY. Sam is secretly in love with Michelle but his extreme shyness leads him to deny the obvious, but his cheeks glow red whenever Michelle is near. Allies/Companions * Walter: A smart boy who would always helps people in need and is also a good friend of Stella. He has a huge crush on Amy. In "Stupid Cupid", he helps Sam and Michelle pull a prank on Lilith. * Indie Girls: The Boys have a very strong friendship with the Indie Girls as a whole. In "Locked In", Sam mentioned that they all (except Michelle Fairchild and Stella Marie) met each other at one of the lock-in parties. The Boys would be there to help the Girls in need and often hang out with them as seen in "Father's Day". * Dory Skornik: A former member of the Beautiful People. After the events of "Coffee Girl", she permanently left the Beautiful People when she realizes how awful the group is and becomes friends with the Boys. * Julia Cooper: The former leader of the Beautiful People. Despite Julia's attraction towards Will, both the Boys often to found her mean and obnoxious due to her role as the school's queen bee. However after the events of "Coffee Girl", she apologizes to both them and the Indie Girls for her actions throughout her time at PINY and they become friends with her. Trivia * It's unknown if the Boys both share a room, like the Indie Girls and the Beautiful People. * Michelle is attracted to both of the Boys. She first has a crush on Will before she moves on and develop feelings for Sam after "Skater Boy". * Both their future respective girlfriends (Michelle for Sam, and Julia for Will) wore their clothes in "Bella Lima" so they could sneak into the Auditorium to expose the titular character's secrets and lies to the PINY students. * Sam is the only member of the group to have wore a debut and current regular attire in the series. * "The Auction", "Crime of Fashion", "Catwalk on Water", and "No Fun Anymore" are the only episodes in which both Sam and Will didn't appear. Gallery PINY Theme Song (44).png|The Boys in the PINY theme song. Bella Lima (232).png|Their Herald ID cards. Bella Lima (239).png|Their Herald outfits in "Bella Lima". Surprise Party (136).png|The Boys and the Indie Girls preparing for Michelle's surprise party. Surprise Party (333).png|After they found out Michelle and Julia are twins. Surprise Party (352).png|Sam and Will dancing after the party. Everybody Hates Me (90).png|Their science fair project: the Turbo Skate WS 3.0 Everybody Hates Me (154).png|After their project got covered in paint, they believe Julia did it. Animations Surprise Party - Sam and Will Dancing.gif Category:Main Characters Category:Groups Category:Teenagers Category:Students